pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Segmented Crawbster
The Segmented Crawbster is a boss on Pikmin 2. It is the boss of the Cavern of Chaos's final sublevel (10), which is located in the Wistful Wild. This is the only place where it is found. This crab-like creature has one large arm, and an exceedingly smaller left arm. It also has a rather thick shell protecting it. This creature rolls up to attack other things. It may crash into a wall and cause boulders to fall. It will then struggle to get back up in an upright position, while doing so it will expose its weak spot: its flashing, tender underbelly. It will then get back up and swing its large arm around back and forth two or so times and continue its assault. Notes Olimar's Notes This gigantic beast is wrapped in a hard shell. In an atypical evolution, the right front leg of this creature is hypertrophic, taking on the function of an arm, rather than a leg. Its asymmetric physical development is unique in the natural world. One unlucky explorer's incorrect conclusion that this creature adheres to a pattern of peaceful, quiet behavior led to an unfortunate incident. In fact, this beast exhibits intensely hostile, aggressive tendencies, aiming at prey and ramming them at full speed. Louie's Notes Dessert meats are all the rage on Hocotate. When the planet's finest chefs hear about the kind of sorbets, pies, and parfaits you can make with the claw meat on this sweet beast, they'll clamor for every morsel we bring home! In fanon-games Pikmin:Redemption These are more common and sometimes when your on a sublevel above where you fight one you can hear this creature punding the floor and walls. Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator Although Segmented Crawbsters can be fought as recurring "mini-bosses" in a few caves like a variety of other foes, the one that serves as a final floor boss (fought in the Dark Wetland Cave in the Ancient Wetland) is intentionally much harder to defeat, as it holds one of the Dark Spores. This enemy is titled the "Reconstructed Crawbster" in homage to several enemies in MOTHER 3 with the title "Reconstructed" before the enemy's actual name. Enemies in this state had often been fitted with mechanical parts and weapons suited for battle. It's difficult to tell if the Reconstructed Crawbster is a half-natural, half-artificial chimera or a machine modeled after normal Segmented Crawbsters. In order to bring it down, the same general strategy is used: get it to roll after you and smash into a wall, then throw Pikmin at its protected underside before it managed to defend itself again. However, this boss has several new methods of attack. It can blast a surge of steam forwards, which will easily trip up Pikmin, making them easy targets for its rolling attack. In addition, it can draw back its main claw while in its normal, not-rolling position and take a few shots at you with the Man-at-Legs gun. Once it takes more than half damage, when it uses its rolling attack it will simultaneously blast at you with dual Man-at-Legs pistols, and upon hitting the wall it will not only make the boulders fall but it will also fire blindly with the pistols, often damaging itself heavily in the process. In other words, after it takes half damage, you don't have to worry about attacking the weak-point yourself anymore. Its final attack, once it has less than 25% of its health left, can only be wielded by it in its normal position. It draws back the large claw and concentrates, crackling with electricity. It then fires an intense bolt of lightning directly in front of it. Sidestep it because only Yellow Pikmin can survive that attack. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Pikmin:The After Years Although the Segmented Crawbster appears twice in the game, once in the Cave of Screams and another time in the Rememberance Ravine, it has a new member in its family called the Clambering Crawbster that appears on the final sublevel of Crawbster Cave. --Gamefreak75 Pikmin 4:Pikmin Adventure It doesn't appear in simply as a boss. It appears multiple times, but it is much easier than in Pikmin 2. Various Subspecies exist such as the Jungle Crawbster. Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:PRBosses Category:PREnemies